Y sube, y baja y sube
by SkuAg
Summary: [Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para CC] Quedó claro que Yuri no entendía muy bien el japonés cuando se presentó súbitamente en la puerta de Sora. Yamato no estaba dispuesto a compartir a su novia, pero no hubo problema: él podría conquistar a Hikari. O a Koushirou. Y a Koushiro. ¿O era Koushirou el que quería conquistar a Hikari? [Kou x Hikari x Yuri, menciones Sorato, Taitherine, Joumina]
Digimon no me pertenece y escribo esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Reto de Proyecto 1-8, para CieloCriss.

 **Y sube, y baja y sube**

 _Para CieloCriss_

La sorpresa de Sora al encontrarse un día a Yuri de Rusia en su puerta fue proporcional a la de él al descubrir que ella no solo estaba efectivamente conviviendo con Yamato, sino que este no era gay y no, ella no estaba interesada en probar con otra pareja. Todas cosas que Miyako le había dicho una y otra vez pero que él no había querido entender ―reclamaba ella―, o no había sido dicho nunca, aclaraba él.

Menudencias de las traducciones simultáneas y del traductor de google.

Yamato también estuvo bastante sorprendido con toda esta situación y no, no podía aceptar que ese otro rubio tan guapo durmiera en su sillón unos días. Sora protestó, porque a pesar de todo era un amigo. Él protestó más, porque su definición de amistad era mucho más amplia de lo que él, el portador del emblema de la amistad, estaba dispuesto a aceptar. Y no, ella no podía ser amiga de alguien que evidentemente no quería ser su _amigo_.

Sora se quejó y hasta gritó, lo acusó de machista y le aclaró que él no ordenaría sobre su vida. Yuri escuchó; a nadie le preocupó, porque en definitiva ya había quedado claro que no hablaba tanto japonés como juraba.

Pero a pesar de todo, él no durmió con Sora esa noche. Ni en su sillón, claro está.

Sora, enojadísima y lanzando improperios en japonés que Yuri entendió perfectamente (porque está claro que eso _sí_ entendía), le pidió a Hikari que le hiciera el favor de acogerlo en la habitación de Taichi, ya que él básicamente vivía con Catherine o viajando por Japón. Hikari, tan útil como siempre, aceptó y hasta lo fue a buscar a su departamento (Miyako ya le había contado sobre el enojo de Sora con Yamato y sobre la profusión de malas palabras y gritos que habían salido de la boca de la tan gentil y amorosa pelirroja, y ella no pudo aguantar la curiosidad de ir a ver si su furia había destruido el departamento, o algo así). También se ofreció a enseñarle japonés, pero a enseñarle de verdad: con horarios fijos y una paga simbólica, que Hikari propuso fueran cenas y almuerzos caseros pero nadie supo si Yuri aceptó, o cuál fue su contrapropuesta.

No lo supieron en ese momento, ya más adelante se enterarían todos.

.

.

Koushirou se paró a correrle la silla. Ella lo detuvo apoyando la palma de la mano sobre el respaldo y empujando la silla otra vez hacia la barra. Sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla y se sentó sola. Como siempre. Y él, perplejo, confundido, sonrojado, se tocó la mejilla besada. Como siempre.

―Hola ―saludó, nervioso.

Hikari sonrió y se tragó las ganas de tocarlo.

―Hola ―respondió.

Sus reuniones quincenales siempre empezaban igual.

―¿Café con vainilla, té de cardamomo y menta? ―preguntó la moza, golpeando una lapicera sobre su libretita. Nunca anotaba en ella.

―Y extra crema ―pidió Hikari, sonriendo. La moza asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. Hikari se giró a Koushirou, quien se había encorvado en su silla―. Siempre lo mismo ―dijo.

―Siempre lo mismo ―admitió―. ¿Segura que no quieres que, la próxima vez, vayamos a otro lugar? ―Koushirou dejó vagar su vista por el café quincenal. Sillas de metal, mesas agujereadas con cigarrillos, persianas caídas y vidrios polarizados descorchados―. Estoy seguro que en el pasado fue… un…

―Cabaret ―terminó Hikari.

―¿Sí? ―preguntó, girando asombrado hacia ella―. Iba a decir… café… de… _motoqueros_ ―subrayó. Se sonrojó. Hikari rio.

―Me gusta este lugar. Me gusta nuestra barra, nuestra moza que se sabe nuestras órdenes de memoria…

―¡Es porque somos los únicos benditos clientes del lugar, Hikari! ―exclamó.

―¿Estarán acaso lavando dinero con nuestra orden? ―susurró, acercando su rostro al de él. Él se sonrojó, ella lo olfateó―. Tienes olor a menta. ¿Te tomaste un té antes de venir a verme? ―preguntó. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la barra, con fuerza. Koushirou pensó que estaba molesta.

―Lo siento… fue mi mamá. Fue a… buscarme al trabajo… ―terminó su frase con un murmullo.

―Seguro que no te veía hacia días, ¿o semanas? ―Koushirou se sonrojó y la miró de reojo, esperando que riera. Ella, por el contrario, estaba seria―. Kou, ¿estás comiendo bien? ¿Estás descansando en tu casa, o duermes sobre tu escritorio?

―Claro que duermo en casa ―contestó, rápidamente, aunque sin emoción.

―Puedo llamar a Shuu Kido y preguntarle, lo sabes ―amenazó―. Incluso a Sora, su padre es tu jefe.

―Lo es ―admitió. No dijo nada más.

La moza les trajo su pedido y, mientras ubicaba las tazas frente a ellos, Hikari trazó con los mismos dedos con que tamborileaba, un camino hasta la palma de Koushirou. Despacio, apoyó dos dedos sobre su muñeca, como si quisiera buscarle el pulso.

―¿Quieres sentirme el pulso? ―preguntó, sonrojado. Cuando Hikari lo tocaba, sentía una descarga eléctrica.

―No ―dijo. No retiró la mano―. Quiero sentir tus latidos.

Koushirou se atragantó con el té, Hikari rio de nuevo.

―Siempre te pones nervioso cuando estás conmigo.

―Eres tú… lo haces a propósito ―sonrió. Hikari, como siempre, tenía bigotes de crema―. No sé por qué lo pides con extra crema si siempre tengo que terminar quitándola de tu bozo.

Tomó una servilleta, estiró la mano y, con delicadeza, retiró el sobrante de crema de su cara. Hikari cerró los ojos mientras lo hacía. Al abrir los ojos, Koushirou había depositado la servilleta con crema, doblada, entre medio de los dos.

―Lo hago por eso, Kou. ―Su voz le sonó ronca, sus ojos profundos―. Quiero que estires la mano y me toques… la cara. ―Lo miró a los ojos.

Koushirou, sin poder soportarlo, corrió la vista y apoyó ambos pies sobre el piso.

―Voy al baño ―dijo. Mientras se alejaba, no la vio sonreír.

Volvió con la cara lavada; algunas gotas aún resbalaban de sus cabellos. Hikari deseó tocarlos, secarlo con las manos… desechó el deseo por el momento. Tal vez ese día había empezado demasiado fuerte.

―Me contó Miyako que estás viviendo con el digielegido ruso. ―Hikari asintió―. Cuéntame de él ―pidió.

―Habla poco japonés. ―Tomó un sorbo de su café y se limpió los bigotes―. Se hace entender, pero para que él me entienda, debo hablarle despacito ―sonrió. Koushirou notó que, esta vez, su sonrisa era tímida―. Estoy enseñándole, le doy clases… es casi como un niño ―suspiró―. Debo llenarme de paciencia como con mis alumnos, es la única manera de no pasármela suspirando cuando se hace el que no me entiende.

―¿Se hace el que no te entiende? ―Hikari se apresuró a mirarlo, le encantaba mirar a Koushirou cuando preguntaba. Perdía la timidez, le tintineaban los ojos.

―Sí ―sonrió―. Creo que es un juego suyo, aunque yo no lo entiendo bien… ¿te contaron cómo fue que llegó a casa?

―Fue a casa de Sora… ¿quería quedar con ella?

Hikari rio.

― _Quedar_ es la manera inocente de decirlo, Kou… ―respiró hondo. Menta y cardamomo, los olores de Koushirou―. Le gusta, de alguna manera pensó que si se mudaba aquí iniciarían algo… no lo sé.

―¿Me estás diciendo que se mudó por Sora? ―Súbitamente, Koushirou había perdido interés en el espécimen analizado. El orden de sus acciones, la lógica detrás de ellas, le resultó ilógica y algo estúpida.

―No ―rio―. Tiene trabajo, se mudó porque quiere hacer estudios en comida japonesa… es chef ―bebió de su café. Koushirou aún la miraba, pero ella sabía que su atención estaba virando―. De alguna manera pensó que podía quedar en casa de Sora, no sé… esa es la parte que aún no entiendo. Creo que creía que Yamato… ¡era gay! ―susurró, acercándose a él. Lo tomó de la pierna y lo sintió estremecerse. Rápidamente, se alejó―. Ahora está en casa, oficialmente duerme en el living, pero Taichi vino una sola noche desde que él llegó, así que se la pasa en su habitación.

―¿A Taichi no le molesta?

―No. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Él nunca está… y, no cuentes nada ―pidió―, pero creo que esta es su manera de forzar a Catherine a que lo invite oficialmente a vivir con él.

Koushirou, sin embargo, no le siguió el razonamiento.

―Pregunto si no le molesta que vivas sola, con un hombre ―aclaró, mirándola con fijeza. Esta vez fue ella quien se estremeció.

―No ―dijo, sin mirarlo―. No tiene por qué ―suspiró―. Ya no soy una niña, Koushirou.

No, Hikari ya no era una niña. Lo citaba cada quince días en el mismo bar, tomaban lo mismo de siempre, ella lo rozaba por debajo de la barra, él arrastraba sus dedos por la mesa para tomar su mano… No, Hikari ya no era una niña. Y eso, a Koushirou, a veces no lo dejaba dormir.

.

.

A Hikari siempre le habían gustado los subibajas. Nunca había sido una niña solitaria; a pesar de haber tenido una salud bastante frágil, Taichi siempre había jugado con ella. Tenía, además, amigas en el colegio, siempre las tuvo. No recordaba un momento de su vida, realmente, en que le hubiera costado hacer amistades. Así como nunca había jugado sola, nunca había estudiado sola, tampoco. Había atravesado la universidad con calificaciones interesantes, un grupo de amigos, un grupo de estudio… Hikari, además, nunca había vivido sola.

Tal vez lo que le gustaba del subibaja era que, necesariamente, era un juego de a dos. Pocas cosas en la vida le generaban tanta tristeza como ver a un niño solo en el sube y baja, sin nadie que lo subiera, nadie que lo bajara… Hikari podía bajarse de un transporte, colgar sus bolsos y mochilas de un árbol, ¡guardar el paraguas aunque lloviera, incluso! si era para evitar que un niño la pasara solo en el subibaja.

Varias veces lo había charlado, su gusto por el subibaja, con psicólogos o estudiantes de psicología. Algunos le habían dado mejores respuestas que otros, otros ni siquiera lo habían considerado importante. Ninguno, en realidad, le había dado la respuesta que ella quería. Tampoco la que sentía. Mucho menos la que buscaba.

A Hikari le encantaban los subibajas, y a veces se preguntaba si, en realidad, Hikari no quería estar sola. El sube y baja es un juego de a dos. Sube, y baja, y sube otra vez… una persona de un lado, Hikari del otro. Apoyando sus manos sobre las vetas de la madera, sintiendo un sacudón en la panza al ritmo de una canción que solo ella escuchaba.

Y sube, y baja, y sube… a Hikari le encantaban los sube y baja.

.

Koushirou fue a buscar a Hikari a su casa. Primero la buscó en su celular, luego en sus redes sociales. Todo parecía en orden, hacía incluso escasos minutos que ella se había desconectado. Lo extraño, sin embargo, era que Hikari no había acudido a su cita en el bar. Era la primera vez en… ¿más de un año? A Koushirou le sorprendía cómo pasaba el tiempo. Como agua entre sus dedos.

Hikari nunca había faltado, y a eso hasta su moza lo notó.

―¿Te peleaste con tu novia hoy? ―preguntó. Apoyó sus codos sobre la barra y Koushirou tuvo una visión perfecta de sus senos, aunque pensó que no era intencional… tampoco le llamó la atención, no se detuvo en ellos.

―No es mi novia ―dijo, sorprendido. Para aumentar aún más su sorpresa, la moza rio.

―No estoy segura de que ella lo piense así, querido ―susurró. Koushirou sabía ahora, sin ninguna duda, que el acto de mostrarle su escote no era intencional, o que en todo caso no tenía como intención provocarlo.

Hikari era mucho más menuda.

Y ahora estaba golpeando su puerta. Abrió Yuri.

Yuri era pura sonrisa, algo así le habían comentado. Había que, por lo menos, felicitarlo por intentarlo: no paró de hablar desde que lo hizo entrar, y Koushirou creyó entender que le ofreció un elefante envuelto, aunque seguramente se refería a… alguna otra comida que él no conocía.

Su voz contrastaba con su aspecto, casi angelical, risueño. No era solo su acento, que le sonaba forzado, era también su tono: áspero. Rudo. Koushirou pensó que, en una película, Yuri haría la voz del malo… y no más que eso. Esos bucles rubios, los ojos brillantes, la piel pálida y el gorro de Pitufo no eran, exactamente, del malo.

―Hikarrrri… bañarrrse ―dijo, o al menos lo intentó.

―¿Le falta mucho? ―preguntó. Se guio solo al living del pequeño departamento.

―Baño ―sonrió―. ¿Querer comerrr comida? ―preguntó.

―Gracias, la esperaré ―respondió.

Se sentó. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar el agua de la ducha de Hikari, y si se esforzaba podía ver el vapor que salía por la puerta. Yuri, aparentemente, esperaba que Koushirou aceptara su comida, ya que no se marchó.

―No comeré nada, gracias. ―De alguna manera, sentía deshonesto comer algo sin Hikari en el horario en que merendaba con ella.

―Hikarrri, preguntarrr ―dijo. Koushirou asintió, pensó que era lo más educado.

Y fue entonces cuando Yuri, sin siquiera golpear, abrió la puerta del baño y se adentró en él. Koushirou se paró mucho más rápido de lo que procesó la situación, llegó incluso a dar pocos pasos en su dirección. Escuchó a Hikari hablar, incluso reír. La ducha estaba apagada. Tal vez lo imaginó, pero creyó escuchar cuando Hikari corría la cortina que la separaba de Yuri.

Yuri.

Finalmente lo entendió. Hikari había faltado sin avisar, en más de un año. Hacía pocas semanas que Yuri, un ruso simpático, casi adorable diría él, vivía con ella. Le cocinaba. La hacía reír, por lo visto.

Trastabilló mientras se calzaba en la puerta. Yuri lo alcanzó, se veía sorprendido.

―Hikarrri, ella ya salir del baño ―dijo, con su acento forzado, su tono áspero, en el mejor japonés que había pronunciado en toda la noche.

―Gracias. Lo siento ―dijo, chocando sus propias palabras entre sí. Abrió la puerta solo, la cerró sin preguntar. Lo último que vio fueron los ojos verdes de Yuri, claros como el pasto, mirándolo con consternación.

Parecía un ángel, Yuri. Tal vez, por eso, a Koushirou le dio algo de culpa alejarse sin explicación.

.

A Koushirou siempre le gustaron las texturas.

Una vez pensó, de pequeño, que tanto presionar teclas le quitaría sensibilidad en los dedos. Que perdería el sentido del tacto, incluso. Puede ser que por ello haya comenzado su obsesión por sentir texturas. Aunque tal vez, no.

A Koushirou le gustaba diferenciar el roce de las sedas de los sonidos más agudos. Pensaba, no en forma ilógica, que los sonidos también eran textura. Que así como al sentir el olor a frutilla podía saborear su sabor, al escuchar una voz dulce podía palpar su suavidad.

Las voces dulces eran como sedas, y Hikari era la más cara. Las voces rudas eran ásperas, y se sentían como lana sin lavar. A Koushirou le gustaba, sobre todo, la voz de Hikari. No solo por ser deslizante como la seda, también porque solo cosas interesantes se escuchaban de ella. Fue por eso que, consternado con sí mismo, no pudo evitar acudir a la cita que ella armó con él: un miércoles, de noche, en su mismo barrio.

A Koushirou le gustaban las texturas, y también le gustaban las rutinas. A Koushirou le gustaba Hikari, y cuando ella dijo «veme», Koushirou se resbaló con los cables de la computadora de Shuu y olvidó reverenciar a Haruhiko antes de partir.

―Debe ser amor ―comentó. Era la primera vez en años de trabajo en que Koushirou abandonaba la oficina antes que los demás.

―Tal vez solo quiere ir al baño ―aportó Shuu, quien era el cómico del trío.

Fuera como fuera, Koushirou ese día no volvió.

No le gustó el nuevo bar al que lo citó Hikari, y esperaba que fuera algo de una sola vez. En su bar de siempre, Koushirou apoyaba las manos sobre la barra de madera y trazaba con sus dedos grietas con polvo y vetas olvidadas. Estirar sus manos hasta las de Hikari era casi difícil, un ejercicio de deslizarse sobre un camino que seguramente no habían limpiado en semanas. A Koushirou nunca le molestó ensuciarse, y tampoco le molestaba tocar rugosidades si era por llegar a las manos de Hikari, que eran blancas como la luna y pálidas como la noche.

A Koushirou le gustaba que Hikari tuviera sentido: no era solo su voz aguda la que le resultaba dulce, ni su sonido suave lo que le recordaba a la seda. El tacto con las manos de Hikari era seda también, y la vez que deslizó sus dedos sobre una lastimadura que no había visto, volcó su té sobre la mesa. Es que Hikari, rugosa, se sentía otra cosa.

―Me lastimé cortando pájaros de papel ―admitió. Estiró sus manos sobre la barra áspera y Koushirou pudo ver con claridad la recta sin color que la lastimadura había dejado en su dedo―. Y lo peor es que me lastimé con… ¡el papel! ―sonrió, tierna. Solo ella, parece, podía ser tan rara de cortarse con el papel cuando tenía tijeras en las manos―. Lamento ser torpe ―admitió.

―No eres torpe. ―Koushirou, guiado por uno de esos impulsos que bien podían llamarse Yagami, tomó su mano sin reparos―. No eres torpe ―repitió, tonto, porque cuando Hikari lo miraba, Koushirou actuaba como tonto.

Fue por eso, tal vez, que esta vez permitió que Hikari lo arrastrara de vuelta al departamento que compartía con Yuri. No le dijo mucho, o tal vez Koushirou se quebró al verla y no pudo preguntar todo lo que, sentía, se merecía.

―No lo olvidé, no olvidé que tenía que ir a verte ―admitió―. ¿Me crees si te digo que no sé por qué no fui?

No, Koushirou no le creía. Koushirou creía, y no por nada era él una persona muy inteligente, que Hikari no había ido porque en su casa tenía a un rubio áspero, y él no era más que un pelirrojo sin textura. Koushirou no le creía, pero cuando Hikari estaba triste bajaba el tono de su voz, y ya no era una seda sino una lycra. Koushirou, sabía, dejaba que Hikari lo guiara por donde ella quería.

―Yuri se siente mal por lo que pasó ―dijo―. Piensa que debió detenerte, explicarte… hemos redoblado las clases desde ese día, ¿sabes? ―Pero Koushirou solo había escuchado «explicarte», ¿y qué tenía Yuri que explicarle a él, si hasta ese día no habían sido más que un nombre en el mapa mental del otro?―. Está mejorando, Koushirou, y creo que es gracias a ti. ―Hikari sonrió. Koushirou no se animó a tomar su mano―. Y creo que le ayudaría hablar con otras personas… conmigo solo puede abordar unos pocos temas, y en el trabajo… bueno… digamos que ha aprendido mucho sobre ingredientes y frutas de Japón ―sonrió. Koushirou, también―. Pero tú… tú podrías hacerlo hablar sobre otras cosas, enseñarle palabras raras… ¿no lo crees? ―Koushirou asintió, lejano. Estaba buscando, en Hikari, la seda―. Y también quiere hacerte la cena. ―Koushirou se sobresaltó, la miró sorprendida―. Por favor, ya verás que cocina como _nadie_ ―recalcó―. ¿Vendrás?

Koushirou no contestó. Cuando Hikari rogaba, se sentía durmiendo entre algodones.

―Por favor ―pidió―. Ven hoy. Ven a cenar con nosotros.

A Koushirou le gustaban las texturas, y a Koushirou le gustaba que el único «nosotros» de Hikari fueran ella y él, Koushirou y Hikari. Koushirou, sin embargo, aceptó su mano y, torpemente, se dejó guiar hacia afuera. La abrigó con su bufanda, la apretó bien fuerte debajo de su mentón, porque sabía que a ella el frío le entraba por el cuello. La bufanda era de lana y la lana no era suave como Hikari, pero cuando ella estiró los brazos y lo besó en la boca, la bufanda le escoció en el cuello y Koushirou, que gustaba de relacionar texturas, anotó mentalmente otra sensación adorable en su lista de ideas relacionadas con la lana.

Cenar con Yuri tampoco estuvo tan mal, y no solo porque Yuri fuera un gran cocinero, sino también porque la aspereza de la voz de Yuri contrastaba con su simpatía y con su aspecto angelical. Yuri era una contradicción andante, y Koushirou necesitaba desentrañarlas todas.

―Me gusta armarrrrr rompecabezas ―dijo, casi como un saludo. Le gustó, a Koushirou, que no interviniera mientras él quitaba la bufanda del cuello de Hikari y, también sintiéndose algo dueño de casa, la colgaba en su lugar―. Después de comerrrrr, podremos armarrrr rompecabezas ―balbuceó.

―Tengo problemas para lograr que deje de pronunciar tantas _r_ ―admitió Hikari―. ¿Tienes algún consejo? ―Koushirou lamentó admitir que no.

―Me ha costado mucho aprender inglés, y mi pronunciación del francés sigue siendo lamentable ―admitió―. Lamento no poder ayudarte.

―¿Perrrro no te molesta que diga Koushirrrrrou? ―preguntó, sonriendo.

La sonrisa de Yuri era más cálida que su voz.

A Koushirou, en realidad, no le resultaba tan simpático que le dijera _Koushirou_ y punto, independientemente de la cantidad de _r_ en su nombre.

En ese momento descubrió que, cuando Yuri sonreía, era incapaz de decirle que no. Fue así como terminó cortando cebolla de verdeo y aceptando durazno en el sushi.

El rompecabezas que Yuri estaba armando era una _Almuerzo sobre la hierba_ de Manet, dos mil piezas, dijo. A Koushirou no le desagradaba armar rompecabezas de cartón pero lo suyo era en realidad mucho más metafórico. En todo caso, no se sintió mal tocar las piezas, pasar los dedos por sus engranajes y memorizar las conjunciones. Koushirou descubrió que, al meter las manos dentro de la caja con piezas, polvo de cartón se amontonaba bajo sus uñas.

Hikari armaba rompecabezas con crema de manos a disposición, y a Koushirou le parecía lo más lógico del mundo porque, claro, Hikari era pura suavidad. Debía seguir siéndolo, suavidad… pura suavidad.

Él, por su lado, se acostumbró rápido a enterrar las manos entre piezas dentadas y a llenarse de polvo de cartón. Descubrió, Koushirou, que lo áspero, lo rugoso, no estaba tan mal.

.

De alguna manera lograron volver a su rutina del café con la barra vieja y los vidrios descorchados. Koushirou tenía, también, su rutina con Yuri. Hablaban de física y de programas de computadora, pero siempre terminaban hablando de comida y armando el rompecabezas. Yuri, además, le cocinaba. Cuando esa cena de a tres calzó en su rutina, se sintió más tranquilo. Ya no era del todo anormal que Yuri estuviera en sus vidas.

Koushirou ahora no temía besar a Hikari cuando así lo sentía. La besaba más, la tocaba, hasta se animaba a apretarla y sentir que no se rompía. Hikari no se quejaba, era risueña ella, también. Tal vez, un rasgo adoptado de Yuri.

Koushirou intentaba no pensar en Hikari y en Yuri al mismo tiempo, y solo pensaba en los dos cuando estaban los tres. Hikari, Koushirou, Yuri. Cenaban los miércoles, lo que fuera que Yuri estuviera practicando y, aunque ellos querían comida rusa, Yuri siempre les preparaba japonesa.

―Tengo que aprrrrender ―explicaba.

Koushirou aceptaba la explicación porque era lógica, Hikari sonreía contenta. Luego, armaban el rompecabezas hasta que a uno de ellos le tambaleaba la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Se negaba a pensar, Koushirou, si Yuri le preparaba comida rusa a Hikari cuando estaban solos. Yuri y Hikari no estaba solos. No.

Koushirou se negaba a pensarlo.

Hasta que Hikari sacó el tema.

―Yuri me habla mucho de ti ―dijo.

La moza alzó una ceja. Ella, escuchando sus conversaciones, era tan necesaria para Koushirou como las banquetas con las patas de distinta altura y la mancha de crema en el bigote de Hikari.

―Lamento no poder ayudarlo con lo de las _r_. Si quieres, puedo pedirle consejo a Haruhiko.

Hikari tocó la pierna de Koushirou y movió la mano sin disimulo. Él se tensó un momento, luego respiró hondo. Se preguntó si a ella le molestaría dormir en su casa esa noche.

―No hablo de eso, Kou ―murmuró. Koushirou se negó a mirarla a la cara―. No hablo de eso ―repitió, en voz alta. Retiró sus manos y le tomó la cara, lo obligó a mirarla―. Yuri me habla mucho de ti.

Algunas semanas atrás, Koushirou y Yuri se habían dejado llevar por una conversación en círculos sobre la enseñanza de física en la Unión Soviética y el arribo a la fórmula de la bomba nuclear antes que Japón. Ninguno de los dos dominaba el tema, pero habían argumentado y contraargumentado como expertos. No habían dejado de tomar y ubicar piezas y, entretenidos y compenetrados como estaban, no habían notado el error hasta que Hikari salió de bañarse y encontró que toda una sección del rompecabezas era enteramente inservible.

Se había desarmado un poco él mismo mientras veía como Hikari separaba con precisión el sector equivocado y lo desarmaba frente a ellos. Piezas que encajaban a la fuerza, ensartadas contra la otra. Hikari, suave, había regresado al principio.

Esa era la imagen que giraba en la cabeza de Koushirou, una y otra vez, mientras Hikari se negaba a dejar de hablar de Yuri y de Koushirou, sin Hikari en el medio.

Koushirou se sintió de vuelta en el principio.

.

A Yuri le gustaban los sabores, por eso se había convertido en chef.

Siempre había podido distinguir la manzana verde de la roja y los huevos blancos de los naranjas. Sabía cuándo la cebolla se había quemado en la sartén y cuándo las albóndigas eran con carne recalentada.

A fuerza de sabores, Yuri había experimentado el mundo. Había querido sentir canela en Sora, pero ella se había refugiado en otro rubio hecho de menta. Había olfateado aceitunas en Miyako, pero ella sabía mejor con su novio hecho de sal.

Usualmente no le llevaba más que unos pocos momentos, a veces una serie de conversaciones, a veces horas, descubrir qué sabor era cada persona. Canela, menta, aceitunas, sal; a veces las parejas combinaban, a veces no. Yuri no sabía qué sabor era él, pero sabía que a veces encajaba y, a veces, no. La dulzura de la canela que tanto lo atraía era tan intensa como el desagrado que la potencia de la menta le producía: la menta le recordaba a chocolates amargos, sabores incompletos, pastas de dientes. Yuri sabía que él estaba buscando algo más.

Hikari era vainilla, lo había sido en segundos. Hikari era rara, casi exótica, cara, superior. Había copias, cientos de copias de Hikari por el mundo: chicas que se creían buenas, mujeres que borraban con el codo lo que escribían con la mano. No, ninguna de ellas era Hikari. Hikari era exclusiva. Vainilla.

Koushirou era café. Él había sido una de las figuritas difíciles en su colección de especias y sabores. Cuando lo conoció, allá en el Digimundo, años atrás, le había parecido insípido. Pelirrojo, pálido, ocupado. Alejado, poco interesante. Insípido.

Su nuevo reencuentro había sido tan inesperado como excitante, ¿qué habría cambiado en ese lienzo en blanco para que Hikari, tan única ella, tan vainilla, diera hasta su sabor por media hora con Koushirou? Él, tal vez, había comenzado a buscarle un lugar antes siquiera de conocerlo, de conocerlo de verdad. Leche con vainilla, frutilla con vainilla, ¿canela con vainilla? ¿Qué sabor podría ser Koushirou para encajar tan bien con su Vainilla?

Café, café. Koushirou era café. Koushirou era la potencia que, por natural, por conocida, pasaba desapercibida. No la sentías hasta que tenías el primer cucharón en la boca, imposible de obviarlo, poderoso. Koushirou era adictivo como el café, natural como las mañanas y necesario como el día a día. Koushirou, café, era un futuro de desayunos en la cama, películas entre mantas y rompecabezas interminables.

Hikari era vanilla, Koushirou era café. Café y vainilla. Irresistible.

.

Koushirou una vez había leído que cuando las personas se enojan hasta estar fuera de sí, vomitan. Es una reacción natural de un cuerpo que no puede lidiar con emociones encontradas, con sensaciones equivocadas, con un mundo dado vuelta. En su momento no le había prestado atención y tampoco lo había investigado; él sabía de enojos, creía, o al menos los había visto, y no recordaba que ninguno de sus amigos vomitara luego de pelear. Leer, en internet, se leían muchas cosas, y ni siquiera él con toda su sana obsesión por saber podía pretender seguir todos los caminos.

Fue lo primero que recordó, años después, cuando sintió náuseas y mareos repentinos.

Hikari lo persiguió fuera del bar, lo encontró con las manos apoyadas contra la pared.

―¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte ―pidió. Koushirou la rechazó con un gesto.

―Estoy bien. ¡Vete! ―exigió, sin levantar la voz.

―No me iré ―respondió, con firmeza.

―Estoy bien. ―Cerró los ojos. La cabeza le retumbaba―. Estoy bien ―repitió.

―Kou ―susurró.

―¡No me llames así! ―volvió a exigir, sin levantar la voz.

―¡Koushirou! ―Hikari tampoco se enojaba, pero sí sabía ponerse firme―. No me iré sin ti.

―Vete, terminamos ―dijo. Hikari lo tomó de los hombros antes de que estallara su cabeza contra la pared―. Terminamos. Vete con Yuri ―exigió. No abrió los ojos.

Hikari lo soltó.

Koushirou respiró hondo, adentro, afuera, inhalar, exhalar. Nunca había hecho ejercicios de respiración, no desde aquella vez en que le habían robado sus pensamientos de la curiosidad.

Abrió los ojos, pero Hikari seguía ahí.

―No hemos terminado ―dijo, con seriedad―. Quiero estar contigo. ¡Te amo!

Hikari era la mujer más original que conocía y sin embargo, enojada, caía en clichés. Su primer «te amo», gritado en un callejón oscuro, una noche de invierno, envueltos en el viento y en una furia que ninguno de los dos sabía manejar.

Koushirou rio.

―Esto es tan ilógico. No me gustan las situaciones ilógicas. Esto no tiene sentido. Quiero vomitar ―dijo, en forma atropellada. Volvió a apoyar las manos contra la pared. Hikari se acercó y lo acarició en los hombros.

―Escúchame, Koushirou. Volvamos adentro. Quiero estar contigo.

―No. No, tu no quieres estar conmigo, ¡no quieres estar conmigo! ―Cuando Koushirou volvió a mirarla ya tenía los ojos surcados por venas rojas; Hikari pensó que estaba esforzándose por no vomitar―. Estás conmigo, vives con Yuri, estás con él, luego vienes a estar conmigo… me amas a mí pero te acuestas un día con cada uno. ¿Qué? ―preguntó, rio.

―A él también lo amo ―admitió.

―No. ¡No! ¡No hay _también_ , Hikari! ¡No hay también! Es él, soy yo, ¡no hay también en estas frases!

―Si lo hay, ¡Koushirou! ―Lo tomó de las muñecas y lo enfrentó―. Sí lo hay. Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Sí hay _también_.

―Eso no es un argumento.

Hikari no lo soltó, pero él corrió la vista.

―A ti también te gusta Yuri.

Koushirou suspiró. Se sacudió y, sin lastimarla, logró que ella lo soltara. Se recostó contra la pared, ahora de frente a Hikari.

―¿De dónde sacas tus argumentos, Hikari? ―preguntó, con pena―. ¿Qué es lo próximo que me dirás? ¿Que quieres ser _swinger?_

La miró mientras movía un pie sobre el piso, ida y vuelta.

Cuando Koushirou la miraba, no se mareaba.

―¿Crees que… crees que Sora y Yamato estarían dispuestos?

Koushirou alzó las manos al aire, harto. La dulzura en la voz de Hikari parecía una broma de mal gusto. Se fue, a pesar de que sabía que Hikari lo perseguiría y que, efectivamente, seguirían discutiendo en una calle mucho más concurrida.

―Déjame, Hikari, quiero irme ―pidió.

―Lo siento, fue un mal momento para hacer un chiste, ¡lo siento! ―exclamó―. Koushirou, ¡quiero que me escuches!

―¡Ya te escuché! ―Koushirou se sorprendió alzando la voz. Con nerviosismo, repitió―: Ya te escuché, lo siento. No quise gritarte. No quiero tratarte mal, lo siento.

Hikari lo miró serenarse. Respiraba agitado, estaba despeinado. Tenía los cachetes colorados por el frío y los ojos cansados. Todo su cuerpo, más grande que el de ella, temblaba.

―No quiero pelear, pero no voy a admitir que me dejes ―dijo, con calma―. Koushirou, te amo. Solo quiero que seas sincero.

―Lo siento. Siento no haber sido sincero antes. ―Respiró―. Sabía que estabas con Yuri, quise pretender que no me importaba porque… no sé. Nunca formalizamos. Sé, ahora, que eso fue una mala decisión. ―Con cuidado, la tomó de un hombro―. También te amo, Hikari. Pero sé que estás con él.

―No estoy _con él_ ―remarcó―. Estoy con _los dos_.

―Y eso no es correcto. No pueden gustarte dos personas al mismo tiempo ―explicó, y enseguida se dio cuenta que sonaba como si le hablara a una niña de primaria.

―No me refiero a eso cuando digo que quiero que seas sincero. Me refiero a que a ti también te gusta Yuri.

―¡Hikari! ―la interrumpió, molesto. Ella continuó hablando.

―Te gusta Yuri, y te gusta mucho. Nunca cambias tus rutinas, Koushirou, y sin ninguna necesidad terminaste pasando otra noche más conmigo. ¡Y no me digas que es para verme! ―exigió, al verlo listo para hablar―. No es por mí; en todo caso no es _solo_ por mí. Sé que te gusta cenar con los dos, armar el rompecabezas… pero, en realidad, no puedes prescindir de ese rato que pasas a solas con Yuri.

―Estás siendo ilógica ―repitió.

―No lo estoy, Koushirou. Es como con Mina; como mujer, te gusto yo, me conoces más, me amas. ―A Koushirou le molestaba que Hikari pudiera hablar del amor con tanta simpleza―. Como mujer, te gusta Mina, y seguramente lo hace desde que la conocimos hace tantos años.

―¡Es la novia de Jou! ―exclamó. Se apretó la cabeza, intentando que dejara de latir.

―No te preocupes, él no sabe que te gusta. Aunque Mina sí lo sabe. ―Koushirou alzó la vista, sosprendido.

―Hikari, ¿por qué estamos hablando de esto? ¡No me gusta Mina! ―repitió. Zapateó contra el piso.

―No eres sincero, Koushirou, sueles no serlo. ―A Koushirou le sorprendía la frialdad y simpleza con que Hikari hablaba―. Es un rasgo tuyo, y está bien. Tienes cosas que ocultar, quieres ocultar cosas, _y está bien_ ―recalcó, repitió―. Pero yo te conozco y sé que te gusta Mina. Igualmente, eso no es importante ahora. Jou nunca lo sabrá, Mina nunca hará nada al respecto ―explicó―. Ahora lo importante es Yuri. Yuri, que te encanta.

―No puedo creer esta conversación. No puedo creer esta conversación ―repitió―. No puedo estar teniendo esta conversación ―dijo, para sí mismo.

―Koushirou. ―Hikari lo tomó de las manos. Intentó que él la mirara, pero no lo logró―. Koushirou, te quiero. Y quiero a Yuri. No tanto como a ti, pero lo quiero. Y tú me quieres a mí, y quieres a Yuri. No lo niegues más, por favor. ―Le apretó las manos, pero él no la miró―. No quiero lastimarte y tampoco quiero tratarte mal. Sé que no sabes lidiar con el enojo, ¡yo tampoco sé! ―admitió. Por fin, Koushirou la miró. Su voz, de repente, ya no era suave. Supo que Hikari estaba por largarse a llorar―. Yuri te quiere, y me quiere a mí. Nos queremos. ―Temblando, Koushirou le limpió una lágrima antes de que saliera―. No pretendo perderte, pero necesito que pienses en esta situación porque es algo que está pasando. Ya estamos ahí, Kou ―respiró hondo. Él la acarició―, ve a tu casa, piensa, _investígalo_. Yo te amo, te estaré esperando. Yuri, también.

Hikari lo soltó, Koushirou dejó una palabra flotando.

Al final, Hikari había sido suave de nuevo pero, al final, Hikari se había ido.

Koushirou se sintió dentro de un _cliché_.

.

A Hikari siempre le habían gustado los subibajas.

En el subibaja no se puede jugar solo: o tienes un amigo, o un otro que juegue contigo, o el juego no sirve. No sirve, el sube y baja no sirve si estás solo.

Recordaba mañanas de juego con su hermano. Taichi siempre llevaba su pelota, casi siempre encontraba alguien que quisiera jugar con él. Hikari se sentaba en su juego preferido y esperaba que alguien viniera a jugar con ella. Casi siempre era Taichi, que era el alma del equipo de fútbol, y también era el hermano preferido de Hikari.

Y no, no es fácil ser el hermano preferido cuando se es el único hermano. A veces, el único hermano tan sólo es el único hermano.

A Hikari siempre le habían gustado los subibajas. Sube, baja, sube otra vez. Se siente un sacudón en la panza cuando subes de repente. Un momento de éxtasis en la cima, un golpe cuando vuelves a bajar. Subidón, éxtasis y abajo otra vez. Subidón, éxtasis y abajo otra vez.

Se estremeció cuando las manos apretaron su cintura.

Algunos apretones eran caricias. Sintió cada dedo deslizándose y un par de uñas desprolijas marcándole la piel. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejó salir algo que tal vez era un gemido, tal vez era un grito.

Lo besó y se dejó besar.

Se giró hacia un lado, pasó un brazo por encima de su cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí. Sintió su olor y por un momento pensó en que debería ser ella quien clavara las uñas, pero simplemente así no era quien ella es. Lo besó.

La agarraron de la cadera y la forzaron a sentarse. Sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta de que no se había sentado sobre la cama.

Le gustaba, a Hikari, que le besaran el cuello. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le gustaba, también, que la besaran en la boca.

Fue más lento de lo que hubiera imaginado, si es que había imaginado algo. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, las piernas abiertas y un sacudón en la panza, se dejó cabalgar. Se preguntó si las cosas no estaban al revés.

A Hikari le gustaban los subibajas. Le gustaban todos sus momentos: el subidón, el éxtasis, el golpe. A Hikari le gustaban los subibajas porque, ahí, nunca podías jugar sola.

Se sintió extraña viendo a Yuri besar a Koushirou. Se sintió espectadora, y en cierta forma lo era, tirada ahí al lado, desnuda. Añorando unas manos que la habían soltado.

Cuando nadie la acompañaba en el subibaja, Hikari no se rendía. Buscaba a alguien. Por eso, de grande se había acostumbrado a deambular parques buscando a alguien a quien ayudar.

Estiró una mano, buscando a alguien. Se quiso subir al subibaja.

Se sintió extraña, otra vez, viendo a Yuri y a Koushirou tan compenetrados con el otro. ¿Alguna vez había hecho a su _novio_ transpirar de esa forma? ¿Alguna vez había gritado su nombre en un tono tan agudo?

Retiró la mano, se supo espectadora.

A Hikari le encantaba jugar en el subibaja. Le gustaba el sacudón cuando estás arriba, estirar las manos hacia arriba, sentir que al éxtasis se lo puede agarrar. Luego, con las manos otra vez en la madera, bajar, sentir el golpe.

El golpe, a veces, era lo que Hikari más sentía.

Apoyó las plantas desnudas en el piso.

.

A Hikari le encantaba jugar al subibaja. Subir, bajar, subir y bajar otra vez. Le gustaba la sensación en la panza cuando alguien estaba del otro lado, jugando con ella. Le gustaba el momento de éxtasis arriba, le gustaba deslizar sus manos por maderas viejas, le gustaba el golpe cuando bajaba, y el éxtasis otra vez, y el golpe, el subidón, éxtasis, golpe…

A Hikari no le gustaba jugar sola.

A Hikari no le gustaba, sobre todo, el momento en que sus pies tocaban el suelo. Cuando sus pies tocaban el suelo, el juego se terminó.

.

Cuando se despertó, descubrió que Koushirou había desarmado a la mujer desnuda antes de irse.

Sube, y baja, y sube otra vez y… cuando baja, el golpe.

El golpe.

* * *

FIN


End file.
